La princesa enamorada
by Meritail
Summary: Bra quiere conseguir una cosa el dia de su cumpleaños. se hará su deseo realidad
1. Chapter 1

Este va a ser un día perfecto. Por ha llegado el día, hoy cumplo los 18 años. He esperado esto desde hace demasiado tiempo. Dentro de tres horas, por fin empezara la fiesta en al Capsule Corp. Mi mama me había dejado invitar a todos mis amigos y amigas del instituto, no le importaba ya que decía que si la Capsule Corp. era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar las batallas de Goku y de Vegeta también seria capaz de aguantar a unos cuantos adolescentes celebrando una fiesta. Ahora que mi papa, el Príncipe, pensaba una cosa muy diferente, y no había dejado de protestar y de quejarse en toda la semana: que si no podía invitar a ningún chico, que si me vestía con ropa demasiado "ligerita" para mi edad, que si esto, que si lo otro... vamos cosas de padres sobre protectores. Aunque para ser sinceros yo no lo hacia mucho caso, aunque le quisiera con toda mi alma y fuera el papa mas fuerte de todo el universo (bueno vale, Goku siempre había sido mas fuerte, pero llevaba 10 años desaparecido, así que no contaba), Vegeta podía ser un gran pesado si se lo proponía. Mi hermano mayor Trunks, tampoco se quedaba atrás, él y Goten, que era su mejor amigo desde que ambos eran unos bebes, también se volvieron insoportables, desde hacia mas de dos meses me seguían a todos lados y no se apartaban de mi ya que ambos se habían dado cuenta de que había muchos "niños" que requerían mi atención. Por un lado me gustaba ir a todas partes con Goten, pero sabia que los dos lo hacían obligados por el Príncipe, peor lo que mas me molestaba era que los dos lo hacían encantados, como si mi padre les estuviera haciendo un gran favor, ya que ambos aprovechaban para quedar con chicas, mi hermano con una diferente cada día y Goten con la descerebrada de su novia. La estúpida era la novia del Sayayin, no él. La verdad era que Goten era un cielo, vamos el chico perfecto para mi.

- ¡Bra!- oí la voz de Trunks que provenía del salón - ¡Hay alguien en la puerta que quiere verte!

"¿Seria Goten?". Baje corriendo las escaleras, solo para llevarme una decepción al ver a la novia de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga entrar por la puerta. Aunque lo disimule bien con una sonrisa, después de todo Pan era mi mejor amiga y la nieta de Goku, al que ya os mencione antes, una de las pocas personas que se habían ganado el cariño y el respeto de mi papa.

- ¡Felicidades Bra!- grito mi amiga abrazándome

-Gracias Pan. Ya son 18. Jajaja ya te pille- dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo

-yo me adelante, se supone que teníamos que esperar para venir pero tenia muchas ganas de verte. Mis papas y mi abuelita llegaran en media hora, mi tío Goten dijo que iba a tardar un poco mas, tenia que pasar a recoger a Pares- Pan debió de ver mi reacción por lo que rápidamente pregunto- ¿No te importa verdad? ¿Prefieres que le llame y le diga que no la traiga?

-No, no pasa nada tranquilos- dije desilusionada, tenia el plan perfecto para conquistar al Semi Sayayin pero esa descerebrada que tenia por novia me lo iba a fastidiar.

-Bueno Pan, vamos a dar un paseo mientras mi hermana se prepara, hoy es tu día y debes estar preciosa. Cuando estés lista me avisas y salimos los tres a dar una vuelta hasta la hora de la fiesta.

Los dos se fueron abrazados y riéndose fuera de casa. Que envidia me daban. Mi hermano y Pan habían empezado a salir hacia casi dos meses, yo les había ayudado ya que conocía los sentimientos de ambos y les había preparado una encerrona. Desde aquel día los dos eran muy felices y estaban siempre juntos.

Tranquilamente volví a subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. No se oía ningún ruido en la casa, solo el de mis zapatos al caminar, mi madre estaría en su laboratorio con algún invento nuevo y mi padre estaría en las montañas pensando o en la maquina de gravedad entrenando. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, me di cuenta de que todavía estaba con el chándal, tendría que buscar un buen "modelito" si quería impresionar al joven son. Después de probar varias combinaciones me decidí por un vestido negro ajustado, de tirantes que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón que me había regalado mi hermano para mi cumpleaños anterior, por supuesto los había elegido Pan, mi hermano no seria capaz de acertar si hubiera ido el solo, pero bueno la intención es lo que cuentas ¿no? Me recogí el pelo en un moño alto, dejando algunos mechones sueltos que con un poco de acondicionador coloque alrededor de mi cara. Me mire al espejo, estaba... no había palabras para describirlo (no suelo ser tan presumida pero la verdad es que esta vez el cualquier cumplido se quedaba corto). Goten se iba a quedar asombrado y se daría cuenta de que ya no era una niña pequeña en la que un hombre de 26 años jamás se fijaría. Me daba igual que viniera Pares o que toda mi familia estuviera presente, este era el día de mi cumpleaños, y mi deseo era que el Semi Sayayin se fijara en mí y lo iba a conseguir.


	2. Chapter 2

_-¿Llegara a tiempo el joven de los Son?-_

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, había sondo que ha alguien muy importante para mi le pasaba algo malo, pero seria incapaz de decir a quien y el que. Mire el reloj tranquilamente, después de todo había puesto la alarma para las 9, así me daría tiempo a recoger a Pares antes de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Bra. No me lo podía creer, mi pequeña peli azul iba a cumplir los 18 años, ya no era una niña, era una chica preciosa y agradable y durante los meses pasados en los que Trunks y yo tuvimos que encargarnos de ella nos dimos cuenta. La verdad es que me había enfadado mucho al ver a todos eso críos intentar acercarse a la princesita, pero ¿Por qué tendría que importarme lo que ella hacia? Solo era mi amiga y además yo tenía novia.

Pestañee varias veces, ¿era mi impresión o los números del reloj marcaban las 10? ¡Mierda! Me había quedado dormido, pero ¿porque no había sonado el despertador? ¿Se me habría olvidado ponerlo? Siempre había sido muy despistado. Supongo que es otra de las muchas cosas que herede de mi papa, si nos vierais a los dos juntos pareceríamos la misma persona, aunque eso va a ser bastante difícil ya que hace 10 años que el Saiyajin desaparco. ¿Qué que fue de el?, a mi no me lo preguntéis, después de todo yo nunca llegue a conocerlo de verdad, cuando naci el estaba muerto y después de que Shen Long le reviviera y salvar a la Tierra del Boo se había ido a entrenar con un desconocido muy lejos de allí, por mucho que ese chico fuera la reencarnación de Boo yo seguía siendo su hijo y me hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo con el. La verdad es que no tengo nada que reprocharle, después de todo había salvado la Tierra muchas veces pero igualmente... yo era su hijo, y creo que merecía un poco mas de su tiempo. Yo lo quería y, por supuesto, lo sigo queriendo con toda mi alma pero nunca supe lo que era tener un padre, ya que el no había interpretado ese papel para mi, es cierto que siempre tuve a Gohan a mi lado e incluso al orgullosos Príncipe, al que yo quería como a un tío, pero no era los mismo.

Siempre me había sorprendido mucho que Vegeta no me despreciara como hacia con la mayor parte de los humanos y Saiyajin así que un día decidí preguntárselo a Trunks.

* * *

**INICIO FLASH BACK**

-Oye Trunks ¿por que tu padre no me trata como a los demás?. Siempre me ha parecido raro, me tarta como si de verdad me apreciara.

-Es obvio Goten, aunque mi padre sea la persona mas orgullosa del mundo, él también vivió una parte de su vida sin alguien que le guiara. Además el le tiene un gran respeto a Goku, siempre quiso superarle en todo pero no lo consiguió y al final lo acabo aceptando, así que le tiene un gran respeto, además tu padre le enseño lo que es la amistad al mío y mi padre le tiene mucho aprecio. La primera vez que se encontraron pelaron muy duro pero al final tu padre gano y cuando Krilin le iba a dar el golpe final, Goku decidió dejarlo con vida. Nunca fue capaz de acabar con el aun cuando sabia que quería destrozar la Tierra y al final mi papa le acabo cogiendo cariño. Así que al final como te vio crecer sin un padre le pareció que a Goku le gustaría que el te tratara como a alguien de su familia Además no eres el único que se ha dado cuenta, mi mama también lo ha notado, no todos los días alguien se gana el cariño del Príncipe ¿verdad?

Y así sin mas Trunks siguió entrenando dejando a un asombrado Goten plantado en el sitio.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Aun con estos pensamientos en su cabeza, el joven pelinegro termino de prepararse. Sgun salía de casa decidió llamar a su mejor amigo, así por lo menos no se preocuparían por su ausencia.

-Oye Trunks voy a retrasarme un poco, me quede dormido y todavía tengo que ir a recoger a Pares pero aun estoy saliendo de casa, dile a Bra que lo siento mucho y que enseguida llegare.

-Esta bien Goten pero date prisa, hace media hora que ha empezado la fiesta y tu madre se esta empezando a enfadar al ver que no llegas.

-Si de acuerdo, ya capte el mensaje, salgo ahora mismo para allá.

Cogí el regalo de Bra, unas botas negras de tacón y unos pendientes a juego y fui a por Pares en coche, seguramente habría tardado mucho menos si hubiera ido volando, pero ese era un de los inconvenientes de tener una novia humana, ¿Cómo le podría explicar en cinco minutos y sin que ella escapara asustada que podía volar? No es que no la quisiera pero prefería esperar un poco más a decirle que soy extraterrestre. Además le tenía preparada una sorpresa, aunque primero debía hablar de ciertos asuntos con Trunks, no quería estropearle el día de su cumpleaños a la peli azul.

Lo que no se imaginaba el joven Goten era que esa noticia le costaría la amistad y el cariño de la pequeña Brief y el desprecio de una persona que le trataba como a un sobrino, el orgullosos príncipe Saiyajin.


	3. Chapter 3

-Toc toc- se oyó por encima del ruido de la música.

-Ya voy yo- grito Trunks; solo se enteraron de esto él y el Príncipe Sayayin, sin embargo este estaba apartado mientras los demás se divertían y bailaban al ritmo de la música, el siempre había sido una persona solitaria y no le gustaban nada las fiestas de ese tipo, y me nos si a esas fiestas acudían humanos. Pero la verdad es que el Sayayin había hecho un gran esfuerzo por acudir al decimoctavo cumpleaños de su princesita de ojos azules.

-¡Goten que gusto verte! Por fin llegaste, hola Pares, pensé que ya no vendríais.-

- Como no iba a venir, no me perdería el cumpleaños de tu hermana por nada del mundo-

De repente un torbellino de pelo azul entro en la habitación gritando emocionada-¡Goten viniste!- Grito la princesa yendo a abrazar a su mejor amigo

-Claro que vine-dijo mientras la abrazaba con cariño. Un abrazo como el que le estaba dando a la pequeña Bra no lo aguantaría una humana normal, esto era lo que le gustaba a Goten, con su familia y con la Familia de Vegeta podía ser el mismo, no tenia porque fingir. Se sentía a gusto con ellos, se sentía libre, pero en aquel momento al abrazar a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, se sintió como nunca, como si hubiera regresado a casa después de un duro día de trabajo, todos sus problemas desaparecieron mientras tenia a la pequeña fuertemente apretada entre sus brazos. Pero como podía pasarle eso... hacia años que la conocía y nunca en su vida había sentido esta sensación ni siquiera con Pares. Además era solo una cría ¿no? ¿Desde cuando le afectaba de esa manera el contacto con la pequeña Brief?

- Goten, ¡Goten! ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Bra preocupada

- ¿he? Si, si, claro. No te preocupes es que me acabo de acordar de una cosa que tenia que hacer pero no es nada importante...- dijo el Sayayin aun distraído. – Pares y yo te hemos comprado una cosa, espero que te guste- dijo entregándole el regalo que llevaba comprado desde hacia mas de una semana.

La peli azul cogió el paquete que le entregaba su amigo con mucho cuidado. Estaba envuelto con un brillante papel de color azul celeste y lo rodeaba un lazo blanco, dándole un aspecto de regalo de esos que solo se en el los cuentos de hadas. Con mucho cuidado para no destrozar el envoltorio abrió el regalo y al ver lo que contenía, quedo estupefacta, unas botas negras con tacón y unos pendientes a juego que relucían con el mismo brillo que el cabello de la persona que se los había regalado

-¡Oh Goten!, son preciosas y los pendientes me encantan, gracias de verdad, dijo la princesita abrazándolo de nuevo- Gracias a ti también Pares.

-¡Bra!- el grito del príncipe resonó por toda la casa.

-Ups, mi papa se estará preguntando donde y con quien estoy. Bueno chicos os dejo ates de que destroce toda la casa- no le gustaba nada la idea de dejar a Pares y a Goten solos, aunque su hermano Trunks estuviera con ellos. Pero sabia que no era bueno enrojar a su padre, así que después de todo se fue.

-Esto... Goten me voy con Bra, no te importa ¿verdad?- pregunto con pares mirando a Goten con cara de cordero degollado

-Claro, vete tranquila, además tenia que hablar con Trunks de una cosa, así que no te preocupes, en 20 minutos nos encontramos en el salón- contesto Goten esperanzado, pensando en lo contento que se pondría su amigo al escuchar lo que le iba a contar.

Mientras la morena se iba a la zona donde estaba la fiesta los dos Semisayayines subieron la planta superior, donde se encontraban los dormitorios para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Bueno Goten, ¿Qué querías contarme?- pregunto el muchacho de cabellos lilas intrigado-

- bueno ya sabes que llevo saliendo con Pares mas de cuatro años y me gustaría pedirle matrimonio esta noche, pero tengo miedo de que a tu hermana le moleste que lo haga en su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿tu que crees?-

Trunks que se imaginaba cuales eran los sentimientos de su hermana hacia el Semisayayin que estaba delante de el puso mala cara- me alegro mucho por ti, aunque no se si será el momento ni el lugar adecuado, piensa que 18 años no se cumplen todos los días.-

-Si tienes toda la razón, lo tendría que haber pensado mejor, esperare un par de días para que Bra pueda disfrutar de su protagonismo.- dijo Goten que había entendido el punto de vista de su amigo.

- Pero espero que sepas que me alegro mucho por ti. No me puedo creer que vallas a asentar la cabeza Goten- dijo mientras le rascaba la cabeza al muchacho de cabellos negros y se reía de el.

Los dos se fueron riéndose y gastándose bromas sin darse cuenta de un Ki muy bien escondido perteneciente a una niña de cabello azul, que ya no era tan niña y que lo había escuchado todo desde una esquina. Bra salió de su escondite con un mar de lágrimas resbalándole por sus plateados pómulos. Como un títere sin vida fue caminando a su habitación y se encerró en ella. ¿Cómo le había pasado esto a ella? era su cumpleaños y Goten la persona a la que más quería y admiraba se iba a casar con la descerebrada de Pares.

En la sala de la fiesta solo una persona se dio cuenta del cambio del Ki de la pequeña, que aunque lo escondiera muy bien, antes los ojos de un Sayayin puro cualquier cambio era apreciable. Silenciosamente el príncipe Vegeta se deslizo por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su pequeña.

-Bra abre la puerta inmediatamente o la abriré yo mismo.- Oyó la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta.

- no quiero, me encuentro mal, diles a todos que lo siento pero que quiero estar sola- dijo la peli azul entre sollozos.

-¡Bra! Sabes que odio hablar con las puertas, así que abre inmediatamente esa puerta o prepárate para las consecuencias.

Inmediatamente se oyó el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse, pero Vegeta no estaba preparado para lo que iba a encontrase al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Bra con los ojos rojos e hinchados, bañando en lagrimas se le tiro encima abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué le ocurría a su princesita? ¿Quien se había atrevido a hacerle algo? Porque por mucho que la pequeña dijera que se encontraba mal, el príncipe la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que alguien le había hecho algo a su princesita...

-Bra, Bra, pequeña ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas bien? Bra tranquilízate- todos sabían que Bra era el punto débil de vegeta, pero nadie conocía como se comportaba en realidad el Sayayin con la peli azul, aunque pareciera raro, su actitud cambiaba radicalmente cuando se encontraba a solas con ella convirtiéndose en una persona sensible. Solamente 3 personas además de su pequeña lo habían visto comportarse así, su mujer Bulma ya estaba acostumbrada a los bruscos cambios de personalidad del Príncipe, Trunks su hijo también había apreciado este extraño rasgo de su padre pero no con tanta frecuencia y el mas importante de los tres era Goku, el mejor amigo de Vegeta y por supuesto eterno rival, por mucho que Vegeta le odiara, le había cogido cariño y al final, durante la batalla contra Boo había aceptado su superioridad, aunque solo se lo había demostrado una vez, justo antes de que Goku partiera con el Dragón Sagrado, no habían cruzado mas de dos palabras pero la mirada que habían intercambiado lo decía todo, al fin y al cabo eran los dos únicos Sayayin puros que quedaban, y al desparecer uno de ellos Vegeta lo paso muy mal.

-ay papa- Bra quería contárselo todo a su padre, desahogarse, pero sabia que si su padre se enteraba de algo de lo que le ocurría Goten saldría muy mal parado, y no se lo podía permitir, pero no podía mas, estaba harta aguantar todo lo que le ocurría y callárselo, mientras lo dejaba crecer en su interior. Y en ese momento supo en el centro de su corazón que hacia lo correcto al contárselo a su papa.

El príncipe quedo asustado por lo que su pequeña acaba de contarle. Estaba enamorada y no de un chico cualquiera, era el hijo pequeño de Kakaroto, el muchacho al que había tratado como a un sobrino acaba de romperle el corazón a su pequeña y allí estaba ella con los ojos húmedos mirándole fijamente mientras le suplicaba que no le hiciera daño a aquel imbécil. Que debía hacer: lo que su hija le pedía y dejarle en paz o hacer caso a su orgullo de Sayayin e ir ha "hablar" con aquel estúpido de cabellos negros. Miro de nuevo a los ojos de su hija y supo sin razón alguna que mientras ella no le dejara, él jamás tocaría al hijo de Kakaroto, pero eso no le impedía tratarlo como tratarlo como la escoria que era y como lo debería de haber tratado desde el primer momento. Sin embargo en ese momento se mantuvo donde estaba, consolando a su hija hasta que la pequeña se quedo profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. La dejo con sumo cuidado encima de la cama y sin hacer ruido salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Con cara de pocos amigos bajo por la escalera y según llego al gran comedor de la Capsule Corp. empezó a gritar:

-¡las fiesta se ha acabado! Bra se encuentra mal asique todos fuera- nadie puso ninguna objeción, ni humanos ni Sayayins cuando la voz del Príncipe resonó por toda la sala. Bulma preocupada ante lo que había dicho el padre de la pequeña subió corriendo a ver como se encontraba y Trunks salió a acompañar a la gente de la casa para así poder despedirse de su novia Pan. Solo Goten decidió quedarse tras pedirle a Pares amablemente que saliera y que le esperara en el coche.

-Vegeta, ¿le ocurre algo a Bra? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarla?

- ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ella ¿me oyes? Nunca mas, no quiero que te vuelva a ver, no eres más que un imbécil. Eres igual que tu padre, no te importan los sentimientos de los demás, solo quieres ser le mas fuerte del mundo, sin importarte los corazones que vas dejando desechos por le camino, así que haz algo y vete y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia nunca mas o te las tendrás que ver con migo.- y con estas duras palabras le Príncipe se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a un sorprendido Goten plantado en la puerta.


End file.
